


wayhaven song fics

by bitterpossum



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterpossum/pseuds/bitterpossum
Summary: just some drabbles for songs I think work with the detective and the LI's, none of this is proofread so be warned. id love suggestions for songs for the others!
Relationships: Male Detective & Adam du Mortain, Male Detective & Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 8





	1. 'It Will Come Back' Hozier

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure pining im not even sorry

After the ordeal with the maa-alused and the trappers, everything had been somewhat peaceful. Aside from the rise in trapper activity, which just so happened to be the reason Adam found himself standing outside of the detectives apartment complex right now. Two more had been found lurking in the woods around town and everyone agreed that Max should be made aware, even if the danger was gone.  
When Adam had offered to go share the news in person, it shocked everyone including him. After a wide eyed second, Felix broke out in a wide smile that threatened to make the commanding agents ears burn as Nate just shook his head with a soft smile. And now here he was, having fled the room to avoid dealing with the accusations of his peers.   
He reached for the door, hesitating for a moment before stealing his nerves and making his way up to Max’s small apartment.

Max was currently up in his apartment, trying to cool down after an infuriating shift. Between dealing with drunks, douglas and his incompetence, and about a million prodding calls from a certain reporter (that max didn’t, and would never answer thank you very much), a much needed break was very welcome. The redhead sighed, connecting a small speaker to his phone and hitting play. As the soft beat started, he quickly hummed along, swaying back and forth to the beat.   
“You know better babe, you know better babe~” the detective sang along, the tension slowly melting away as the music replaced all thoughts rattling around his head. His dark green eyes fluttered shut, getting lost in the music completely, “Than to look at it, look at it like that.” With a spin he moved around the cluttered coffee table, dancing as the tune drifted through the warm room. 

As Adam got closer to his destination, he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. A heat raised to his face and oh, oh no. It just HAD to be Max’s voice singing along with the music. Just his luck with how this whole thing seemed to be going. The world just had to throw a wrench in his life like this didn’t it? He had been perfectly happy before Max had come crashing into his life and making him do things and feel things he had never wanted to-

‘You know better babe, you know better babe, Than to hold me just, hold me just like that~’ the lyrics cut through Adam’s torrent of thoughts like a knife, and shocked him enough that he didn’t just fall back into it again. With a mind of his own, his body moved towards the door, careful not to be too loud and alert Max of his presence (what an irrational thought, it’s not like Max would be able to hear him over the music, he was human after all).   
‘You don't understand, you should never know, How easy you are to need’ a faint blush dusted his cheeks at that, against all logic. He knew the song wasn't about him, and was just trying to get himself to actually knock on the goddamn door already- but some small part of him hoped that Max was thinking of him. The same part of him that he was desperately trying to shut up was thinking about just how amazing the detective sounded. Sure the two had talked plenty, but there had never been an occasion where the agent would have heard Max singing, but he finally managed to shove down these uncharacteristic thoughts (though they were getting more characteristic the longer the redhead had been around) and just knock on the door like this was a normal meeting, not one that wasn’t necessary and was making Adam regret even coming.

‘I want you baby tonight, as sure as you’re- OH SHIT!’ The quiet peace of the song was suddenly ripped away as three sudden knocks shook the detective back to the real world. Fumbling to turn the music off, he shouted a small ‘coming!’ before opening the door, taking a moment to smooth down his unruly red hair, which was sticking up in all directions from either the shook or the dancing he couldn’t be sure. “oh Adam! Is something wrong? Another psycho vampire hot on my trail?” he asked, pulling the door back and letting the brick wall of a man into his apartment.   
“Nothing quite so severe, Detective,” the way Adams brows knit together at the mention of Murphy made Max reach up a hand to the small scar left on his neck from the incident. He… tried not to notice how Adam’s icy green eyes lingered on his neck, or how they flickered with sadness before returning to the redhead’s freckled face. “Mason ran into some trappers on his patrol today, but no need to worry they were quickly taken care of.”  
“Oh, well that’s reassuring,” Max hoped flopping onto one of the cushion covered chairs would help ease the awkward tension building in the room, though it didn’t work quite as well as he hoped, “but.. Is that really all Adam? I figured you’d just have someone call me if it wasn’t a big deal.”  
Max’s nonchalant mood made Adam shift, suddenly unsure of himself, though you’d never know from his face. He considered moving from his place by the door to sit, but thought against it. “I simply… if you’re busy I can go, Detective?” he asks, though leaving is the last thing he wants right now. Logically he knows he should, he delivered the message and his job was done, but he almost never had a chance to speak with the detective for long.   
“No! I.. I uh don’t have anything going on,” max blurted out, the urgency seemingly shocking the pair. “Please don’t go,” Max almost whispered, deep green eyes falling down to his lap. Adam had to fight back the urge to wrap the other man up in a hug, to promise him that he'd stay as long as he was allowed to. But he didn’t manage to win the fight to move closer to the detective, slowly reaching out a hand and ghosting a touch on Max’s shoulder, as if he might shatter like porcelain if touched by anything but a feather. Green met green as the two locked eyes, both searching for any sort of sign of what the other intended to do, until Adam broke away to stare at a spot on the floor that was suddenly the most interesting thing he’d seen in his long lifetime.   
“...I suppose I can stay for a while, for you,” with a defeated sigh, the giant of a man sank down into the plush armchair next to the couch Max sat on. The sight of a man who looked like every action movie star ever moving decorative pillows with such care would normally make Max laugh. But the intensity of the previous moment had rendered him speechless. He simply started in the vague direction of his guest, trying to will his ears not to turn completely red and cement his embarrassment.   
Eventually the two sparked up a strained conversation, like most small talk between the two it was filled with heavy pauses and little slips of the mask of not-having-these-kinds-of-feelings they both put, making them both sink deeper into their chairs.  
After about ten minutes of this perfect hell (a new personal record for the pair, despite being teammates for so long they were almost always with someone else, or Adam would run away and end the conversation), Adam stood and moved to the door, saying that the rest of Unit Bravo would start wondering if he stayed for much longer. God he could already picture the teasing waiting for him back at the warehouse, and that knowing smile of Nate’s that just made him tense (was he really so easy to read?)  
“I’m sorry to cut this short, Max, but I really should be going,”the blonde stood, and Max quickly followed, suppressing a snicker as his guest tried to put the pillows back as they had been.  
“Don’t worry, I get it,” Max said, placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “I should be getting to bed soon too, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Adam just nodded to stop himself saying something he’d regret. He moved to the door with an urgency, though he felt his momentum faulture as he reached for the handle.  
“One last thing detective,” Max swallowed and gave a small hum, “you have a lovely singing voice.” and with that, the Agent left, leaving the detective standing mouth agape and face quickly turning all shades of red. Adam could hear Max’s heart racing as he hurried down the hall, trying to purge all of those pesky thoughts and feelings out as he prepared to face the rest of his team.


	2. NFWMB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is it so much easier to write emotionally constipated characters then it is to write emotionally open ones??

Sometimes the night was Mason’s sanctuary. He didn’t have the sun burning a hole in his skull or the sounds and smells of a town full of people assaulting his hyper senses. Sometimes, however, that lack of distractions was a curse more than it was a blessing.   
Like tonight for example. The moody vampire was in his room flicking his lighter open and closed and enjoying the relative peace of the night when he heard it. A quiet humming he just barely picked up on, but once he did he’d recognize the voice anywhere. A small smirk graced his normally sullen face, _huh, guess our detective decided to stay the night after all _, and with that thought Mason made his way to the detective’s door with a dizzying speed.__

__The bright colours of Detective Alex Kingston’s room were dulled somewhat by the dim light. The whole room was bathed in a pale purple light, given off by the fairy lights he’d brought in, which lit up the room just enough as Alex swayed across the room with the gentle music that was playing through his earbuds. What could he say, sometimes a man just needed to listen to some Hozier and unwind.  
 _’When I first saw you  
The end was soon  
To Bethlehem it slouched  
And then it must've caught a good look at you  
Give your heart and soul to charity  
'Cause the rest of you  
The best of you  
Honey, belongs to me.’ _  
Alex sang along, images of Mason making his face heat up as he swayed and spinned around the room. The two made for quite an odd pair when they were together, Mason in his dark ripped up clothes and Alex in colourful hawaiian shirts, but it was undeniable that Alex had caught feelings, as much as he promised himself he wouldn’t. He knew that this was all just fun for Mason, but sometimes, when Alex catches him staring out of the corner of his eye, the detective swore there was something deeper than Mason let on.  
 _’Ain't it a gentle sound, the rollin' in the graves?  
Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?  
Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay?  
Ain't you my baby? ain't you my baby?’ _______

______It had barely taken the vampire the break between words to get to his desired location, he didn’t want to miss a single second of the song.  
Mason was currently leaning against the detective’s door, caught up in both his need to hear more and his despite prayers that Felix didn’t come around the corner and catch him listening in, he’d never live that down not even with eternity stretching on ahead of them. Maybe he should just go in already and cut that risk out, of course there would still be the chance that Alex had stage fright and wouldn’t sing for hi-  
 _’Nothing fucks with my baby  
Nothing can get a look in on my baby  
Nothing fucks with my baby  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing’ _  
…. Just a little bit longer. Just a few more seconds outside then he’d knock and go in.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex was lost in the music. What had started out as a soft song, just for himself, (can’t be too careful when you’re staying the night in a house full of vampires with super hearing after all) had turned into a full on, proper song. It felt like he was pouring his heart out through the lyrics, his chest hurt from how much of himself he was putting into the lyrics. He was so lost, in fact, that he didn't even hear the soft knock at his door. And, having closed his eyes at some point, Alex also didn’t notice when his door opened and a certain vampire stepped into his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________’If I was born as a blackthorn tree  
I'd wanna be felled by you  
Held by you  
Fuel the pyre of your enemies’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The way the purple lights danced off of Alex’s dark hair made Mason’s heart stop. Dressed in a ratty old t-shirt and some paint stained shorts, his long hair tied up and oily from a hard day of training at Adam’s insistence, Alex was the most beautiful thing Mason had ever seen. The words pouring out sounded like velvet and he found he couldn’t do much more than stare, mouth open. All the feelings he had been trying to pass off as nothing more than physical attraction felt like they were punching him in the gut, at this point he couldn’t decide if he had just been too dense to realize what this was or if he was purposefully ignoring it.  
 _’Ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames?  
Ain't it the life you, you're lighting of the blaze?  
Ain't it a waste they'd watch the throwing of the shade?  
Ain't you my baby? ain't you my babe?   
Nothing fucks with my baby  
Nothing can get a look in on my baby  
Nothing fucks with my baby  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothin- _OH SHIT!’  
Upon realizing he wasn’t alone anymore, Alex ripped the earbuds away and jumped two feet back, the faint blush instantly flushing to tomato red as he tried to get his heart rate back down to a normal speed, “FUCK Mason you scared the shit out of me! Fuckin knock next time!’  
“Why should I when it’s so fun to scare you?’ mason chuckled, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulder, “and for your information, I did knock, you were just too caught up in putting on a show to hear me.”  
Alex pulled Mason in for a hug, letting out a mock-annoyed huff, “god you’re an ass,”  
Both had things they wanted to say at that moment. Both left them unsaid, choosing to just enjoy the warmth of the hug.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
